Random Star Ocean
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: Random Stories about star ocean. Some are very disturbing and some are quite funny or evil or stupid or crazy or any adjective you would like to use to discribe it. Hope you read it and enjoy! R&R Please! Oh. Itis rated M just to be safe.


Me: Hi! It's me again.

Albel: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not another story by YOU!!!!

Me: Hey! How rude!

Koneko: I kind of have to agree with him. Your chapters are NOT long, your titles are too long, your stories are not that funny.

Me: Well sorry if i am not as good a writer as some. But I love literature and such.

Three hours later...

Me: And so that is the reason that I can not right as well as others even though I get straight A's in language arts.

Albel: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Huh? What? Is the maggot done talking yet?

Me: What did you call me??? -bazooka aimed at albel-

Albel: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh I should run shouldn't I?

Me: Yes. But instead of me chaseing you, sooties are gonna.

Sootie 1:Me chase Albel kill him I will.

Albel: Oh shit! -runs-

Me: Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Only my retarded ideas.

* * *

The whole gang is on their way to Japan for the Mew Mews 2nd anniversery of when the whole gang was finally retrieved from the outer world.

Peppita: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Pudding here i come! Let's be hyper together!

Albel: oh geese. What is her problem???

Radio: (ichigo's voice) Can star ocean read me? Over,

Albel: Yes we can read you. Over.

Radio: (pudding's voice) Something terrible has happened! Over.

Kitsune: What is it? Over.

Radio: (ryou's voice) Ummm...we don't know how to say this but...You guys are driving right into one of the injection things that turned the mews into the mews. Over.

Koneko: How do we know who is turning into a mew?

Radio: (keichiiro's voice) You must try transforming, the way that the mews transform. Yeah. Over.

Fayt: That's it? over.

Radio: (Minto's voice) JUST DO IT!!!! Over.

Albel: Fine. Over.

Kitsune: I wanna go first! Mew Mew Kitsune! Metamorphasis! awwwwwwwwwww. nuthing is happening? -starts glowing and transforms into a girl with red fox ears and a tail with a red tubetop dress and black boots and black shoulder bracelets and a black mew necklace- Cool! I am sooo cute!

Peppita: Yeah! Nonado!

Koneko: What did you just say?

Peppita: That she looked cute. Nonado.

Koneko: Try transformig Peppita.

Peppita: Okay. Mew Mew Peppita! Metamorphasis! -starts to glow and transforms into a pink bunny with a purple mew necklace- Yayayayaayayay! I am a bunny!!! Does anyone have a carrot or thing of lettuce? maybe even some clovers?

Fayt: Awwwwwww she's so cute!!! Let's have all the boys at once try transforming!

All boys: Mew Mew fayt/albel/cliff/adray/roger! Metamorphasis! -none start transforming-

Albel: Thank god. The last thing that I would want to happen was become a mew mew.

Maria: Now all the girls! Except Kitsune and Peppita. They already transformed.

All Girls: Mew Mew Maria/Koneko/mirrage/nel/sophia/tynave/farlene/!! Metamorphasis!!! -all of them start glowing except tynave and farlene who start walking away hands in fists on their hips and head drooping. So funny. anyway.Here is what they looked like-

name/animal/what they look like

Maria/Tiger/tiger ears and tail with tiger striped one strap shirt and black mini skirt with black boots and a tiger striped mew necklace

Koneko/panther/black ears and tail with Dark blue tubetop dress and red boots and red shoulder bracelets and red mew necklace

Mirrage/oh wait, the only reason she glowed was because she had eaten toxic waist and then farted SORRY!!

Nel/penguin/no ears or tail or legs or beak just her black maid outfit and a white mew necklace

Sophia/Harbor Seal/Has harbor seal tail and a seafoam green dress kind of like lettuce's and a seafoam green mewnecklace

Fayt: Oh wow! You guys look so cute! Except you mirrage! You reak!

Mirrage: It's not like you don't have problems of your own. Fayt and a-

Fayt: SHUT UP YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!!!

Mirrage: sorry. I didn't know it was a secret.

Fayt: Well, it...WASN'T!

Mirrage: Then why can't I say it out loud?

Fayt: Because I...I...I wanna say it.

Kitsune: Now.

Fayt: What?

Koneko: Now. Say it now.

Fayt: I can't.

Sophia: Why not? It's cute?

Fayt: You really think so?

Sophia: Sure. Now tell him.

Albel: Tell WHO WHAT?????

Fayt: Albel?

Albel: What?

Fayt: Your Fly is down!!! -bursts out laughing-

Albel: What? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! You think this is CUTE?????? You are going to frigging pay!!!!

Maria: Hey, I never said anything so don't go pumbling me. But you can pumble nel if you want.

Kitsune: Don't look at me. I am the one who finally didn't make you in love with fayt.

Koneko: Hey! I wrote some awesome stories about you too.

Albel: This is all so true. I am going to pumble Fayt, Nel, Sophia, Not peppita, everyone but Nel, Kitsune, Koneko, And peppita. Right after this short break!

* * *

Me: Wow. That was a long chappy if you ask me.

Koneko:For once, I am actually going to agree with you.

Albel: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I AM A LITTLE GIRLY!!! I LIKE TO SPINNY! SPINNY SPINNY SPINNY!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Koneko: So that is where I left my become gay potion.

Me: What?

Koneko: Yup. This next chappy is going to be good.

Me: Yes it will, because I am going to kill you for making my prized posetion gay!

Albel: -dancing to girlfriend by avril laveigne- Hey Hey You You I don't Like your girlfriend!

Me: Oh great. R and R please. Before I die of embarrassment!!!


End file.
